Light or Dark
by Storiesfordays
Summary: She loses everything, even what she believed was true now makes no sense. Can she stay upright? Or will she have to do unforgivable things? Things might not be as they seem, afterall, never trust a book by its cover... (more inside) rated T for later chapters


**Heyyy everyone! I'm back. Yes it's been a while I know but, for my defence, school is really hard. Anyways this is a new story in which I wanted to show the OC's childhood and even maybe focus on her family at the start just so that you have an idea of her character and even just some background on her family and well how she met a certain someone. *winky face* the story is going to go through her childhood, obviously it's not going to be as in depth because I still really want to get to the actual story and everything. At first I wanted this to be like a Young Justice story but then decided against it because it's going to be mostly a Batfamily story since she's mostly going to be interacting with them but it doesn't follow any of the stories, it's not like I'm just putting her in the story but I'm actually going to build one with her in it if it makes sense but things like origins aren't going to change or important things like Dick Grayson going from Robin to Nightwing. Wow, long sentence. I need to breath. Anyways, the point is the story won't change stuff like that.**

**Gotham**

**August 5th**

**11:32 am**

**_~10 years ago~_**

On a beautiful summer morning, something which was very rare for Gotham city, a mother and her young daughter were moving into an apartment building on the less fortunate side of Gotham. The young mother was moving boxes all around the one bedroom apartment. Even though she didn't own much, the move still took a while because of a certain someone.

"Baby girl, stop putting everything mommy takes out of the boxes back in them please." Though she found it quite funny and entertaining, it made the task of moving in a lot harder for her. She looked at her daughter with a semi stern look on her face, still laughing on the inside. "What's wrong Kei? Don't you like our new house?" She asked the young girl.

"But if we take everything out, then it's going to take a long time to go back home." Answered the daughter.

The grown woman bent down to her girl's level and asked her with a confused look on her face what she meant by that. "Well we won't have anything left for our house if we leave everything here mommy." The woman looked at her child's golden eyes and realized that she didn't understand what moving was yet. "Well, Kei, that's because this is our home now. We're going to be living here now beautiful." She continued looking into her daughters eyes which now looked confused. It didn't surprise her though since she figured that at five, moving might be a hard concept to grasp.

"But why?" Asked the golden eyed girl while looking into her mothers eyes while tearing up a little.

While thinking of what to answer to that, there was a knock on the half opened front door.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but we heard you were moving in and thought we'd swing by and greet you guys!" The young woman looked up from her daughter and saw a man maybe a few years older than her with a little boy hiding behind his legs but still looking through them out of curiosity. She got up and went to the door to greet them. "Hi! Thank you for coming here, my names Ruby and this is my daughter Kei." She added the last part as Kei ran up to the door and stared at the young boy hiding while gripping Ruby's leg.

"Oh right, I completely forgot to introduce myself! I'm Willis and this is my son, Jason. He's a little shy but he'll get used to you soon seeing as we live right next to you guys."

As the adults started talking, so did the kids. Kei and Jason started running around in the hallway, they climbed on furniture and played king of the mountain and this helped Ruby with the unpacking a lot. They ran around her and laughed then they knocked out for an hour on the mattress that was on the kitchen floor awaiting to be moved to the bedroom.

Willis had left almost as soon as he got there after being called for an emergency at work and so Ruby said she'd keep an eye on Jason seeing as he was having so much fun with Kei. The fact that they were the same age helped a lot with it since they had mostly the same interests and Ruby knew how to keep them busy.

When the kids woke up, Ruby gave them vegetables and fruits as a snack since those were the only things she'd gotten around buying at the market that morning. After their quick lunch, Ruby played with them. They'd climb up her and she'd throw them in the air or spin them around in her arms to then throw them on the mattress. She was used to roughhousing with Kei because she was always so full of energy and she liked playing bad guys and heroes a lot.

Later, before dinner, Willis came back from work and picked up Jason who was once again sleeping. The father thanked Ruby for watching him on such short notice.

"It really was no problem Willis, the kids enjoyed themselves a lot. Actually, I should probably be thanking you. I've never seen Kei having so much fun or actually playing with someone she just met." She giggled and handed him Jason who looked exhausted. "Look if there's anything I could do to thank you just knock on my door, I'd be happy to help." He said with a big smile. The parents said their goodbyes and Ruby watched as Willis entered his apartment which was the door to her left.

After closing the door to her own, she picked Kei up from the couch and put her on the mattress the kids had helped push into the bedroom. She made dinner and by the time she was done, Kei had already woken up. They sat down to eat at the counter which they used as a dinning table.

"Are we staying here long mommy?" Asked the little girl while playing with the brocolis one her plate. "Yeah. We are baby girl." Answered the woman calmly while tucking her daughters brown hair behind her ear.

"Good."

**_A few hours later..._**

**9:43 pm**

After telling her a bedtime story, Ruby tucked in a sleeping Kei and went out discreetly.

She headed for the docks to start working though she felt a little worried about leaving Kei on her own she had to tell herself that the protection spell would keep her angel safe.

**Ohhhhhh mysteryyyy... Well anyways now we know what Ruby can do, but why is she at the docks and can Kei do what her mom does? What about her dad? Where is he? Answers next chapter? Who knows! Hope you liked it! The next one should be out shortly since I'm gonna write it right after posting this one. If you have any questions or comments or anything please let me know. Especially if it's about errors I made or if I really messed up when writing a character that already exists. This chapter was pretty short so I'll try to make the next ones longer. Have a nice day3**


End file.
